A company of fourteen,A Wizard and A buglar
by The-Oncoming-Winter
Summary: Anneslyne grew up on tales of Erabor and the Dragon who stole Thorin's his ward it is her duty to follow him on his quest to retake the kingdom and slay a dragon.What tales will the half blood be part of ? what hardships will she learn ? and what is she willing to sacrifice for the ones she loves ? ocxcanon.swearing. (Deal wif it)
1. The uninvited guest

Chapter 1 : The Uninvited Guest.

Anneslyne frowned, her scared lips tugging to one side slightly as the tiny glowing mark came into view emblazoned on the lower half of the round green door which was nestled in a similarly green hill. Her steel blue eyes flickering to the smoke puffing out of the little white stone chimney, then to the gardens and quaint lights of the shire that glowed below and she thought it such a pretty, peaceful place untouched by hardships or cruelty and that she would love to live in a place with such tranquil gardens.

She sighed deeply shaking the thought from her mind as she adjusted her dappled brown hood and fur pelt to continue her short walk up the garden path in a decent amount of comfort. She tapped her dirty boots against the top step clearing them of the muck as best she could before taking the last little step onto the porch where she knocked slightly loudly against the freshly painted wood, wiggled the brass knocker that jutted out of the middle and thumped against the door with her hand again.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a flushed and flustered curly haired hobbit a little taller than herself, he looked at her with wide, apprehensive eyes, eyes that skittered from each of her weapons, the sword, the little axe strapped to her boot and the bow upon her back then finally to her face which was no doubt a little stern. Anneslyne tried to smile softly, feeling sorry for the poor fellow she could already hear some of her companions clomping around his home, laughing and talking loudly.

" Anneslyne , it's…"the door slammed rather quickly with a gust that ruffled her loose fringe with force. The little woman blinked a few times as she registered what had happened.

–How rude-

Her brow furrowed,crinkling her freckled nose as she knocked again only louder and more forcefully to which the little man on the other side of the door squeaked.

"There's nobody home."

Anneslyne lent up against the door with a short sigh and hoarsely croaked, for her voice was very sore.

"well Nobody, I am willing to tell you I have had quite a rough few weeks and am in need of rest now either open this door or I will take my axe and make a mess of it's pretty green paint," that seemed to do the trick for not a second later the door flung open so hard and fast that she thought it might rip off its shiny brass hinges.

"as I was saying," she breathed dryly.

–Before I was so rudely interrupted-

" Anneslyne it is a pleasure to meet you," she smiled bowing down but not too lowly before pulling off her cloak and pelt, unbuckling her sword belt and buckskin bow pouch and hanging them off an unoccupied hook next to the four that were already filled.

"B..Bilbo..B Baggins" cried the man shrilly.

She moved past the stuttering hobbit through his hall and down the left as she followed the sound of merriment until she reached the pantry. Kili and Fili were the first to greet her She had lived with them for some time as a child and they greeted each other as family would, Their hands raised in welcome as they approached, of the two brothers Kili was youngest a year older than her and twelve younger than Fili. His black beard was beginning to grow out and it tickled her shoulder as he pulled her into a tight hug, the last time she saw him it had been no more than a whisper of shaded fuzz an idea of a goatee more than anything. Kili beamed at her with childish eyes as they broke apart. Fili smiled kindly at the young woman pulling her into a hug of his own resting his chin atop her head and letting his blonde beard plats dangle in front of her face, unlike his brother his facial hair was long enough to plat although it had been that way for many years.

"How have you been?" she croaked with a smile as she helped move the table the two had been wrangling before she interrupted.

"Good, very good," Fili smiled. "Had some trouble finding the place though." He admitted shooting a meaningful glance at his brother.

"What happened to your voice?" Kili asked, casually avoiding the insinuation and poking at her throat.

"Ran into some trouble with the lord… of Moria," she whispered slowly pulling away her grey scarf to reveal the bruising and defined dwarfish hand print which was poked and prodded further.

"You called them women didn't you?" Balin joked as he entered the room eyeing Anneslyne and the brothers waggling his eyebrows.

The doorbell rang again before Anneslyne could retort and she suddenly felt very sorry for poor Mr Baggins as he moved past her to answer it shouting frantically about nobody being home and the abundance of dwarves in his living room. Moments later a flood of familiar and friendly faces moved past her and into the pantry where they removed and snagged every morsel in sight, Ori,Nori Dori. Balin and Dwalin who had arrived before her, Oin and Gloin followed by Bifur,Bofur and Bombur and at the very end of the parade of armed dwarves was a tall man, a man clad in grey robes a grey scarf with his grey beard and a mischievous smile if ever she had seen one. She couldn't help but notice he looked as though he was rather pleased with himself.

Gandalf was of course the man before her, Anneslyne had only met the old wizard once before now on the day of Fili's twenty-ninth name day, he had brought fireworks and she had chased the little butterfly like lights until she could no longer stand.

"I did not know you were joining us Anneslyne ," He smiled down at her. "Or that you had grown so fast and so beautiful" he said gently as he looked her up and down forty-one and she looked almost full-grown.

"Spur of the moment decision," she coughed watching the old man with a mixture of awe and fear.

"I highly doubt you can decide to grow," Kili smiled leaning on her shoulder making her feel shorter than usual.

"If one could decide to grow or not you would have grown a beard long ago," She pulled at the wisps of stubble on his chin as Fili walked over to greet Gandalf with a bow, a small hug and a stern look that ended the little fight before it had begun.

Anneslyne smiled brightly at Fili before disappearing down one of the hallways in search of her good friend Bofur, Kili as always tagged along and was soon followed Fili who disliked being left out of the fun. When she found the dark haired dwarf he was setting cutlery on the table his pipe stuck out of his smiling mouth which he dramatically dropped when she greeted him with a small smile of her own.

"Well now look what tha cat dragged in, look a' you Anneslyne , almost taller than Kili and prettier by far," he smiled taking her hands in his to get a better look at the small woman, it had been six years since they had last met and although she was small now back then she had been exponentially smaller.

"She most certainly is not!," Kili cried out puffing out his chest and pouting.

"I don't know Brother she is catching up," Fili chuckled looking at Kili's head then at Anneslyne 's playing up on his brothers insecurity.

Anneslyne laughed at the horrified expression that crossed Kili's face before she left her brothers to their own devices and turned to Bofur handing him a small pouch of old toak before helping him set up the table. They spoke of many things, her previous quests, Moria, the trek to the shire, old stories she had heard a thousand times that still brought laughter and cheer to her heart. Ori had appeared during the conversation, He was a few months younger than her and had taught her to knit at a young age. Gave her a small hug and joined the mirth, He was a little silly and sometimes forgot to think before he spoke but his heart had always been in the right place and she loved him like she did the rest of the company.

Soon enough dinner was in full swing, with food placed about the table like that of a giant feast or at least she thought this is what it would look like. Anneslyne could not remember the last time she had seen so much in one sitting and was thankful she had arrived on time. The conversation was loud and broken as they ate. Mr Baggins watching horrified from a little ways away as the company demolished his reserves and dirtied his dishes.

"So they're mad", because you're with us," Ori asked his gentle, whispy voice carried a little and caught the attention of some of the company.

"Who's mad?" Dwalin asked through his mouthful of meat.

"Our kin in Moria," Bofur put in, he had already been alerted of the situation that had transpired a few months past and was very angry that Anneslyne had been treated so roughly.

"Why? What's up their pipe," Kili Asked bringing tankards of mead with him as he sat to her right.

"Parantly they dunot take kindly to our quest involving a certain person of elfish decent," Balin Sighed as he took a swing of ale.

" What? Who? There are no elves with us," Kili shouted a little drunkly, he was obviously outraged because he was spilling his drink.

"Honestly boy, sometimes I worry about how you manage to function, and wonder weather you have rocks instead of a brean." Gloin joked inclining his head toward Anneslyne, to which Kili responded with a face that was either great confusion or constipation.

"E Remenin gurt Em," Bifur said stoically pointing at Anneslyne , who blushed and looked at her plate taking a mouthful of potato to occupy herself, however it no longer tasted any good and she found it hard to swallow so she let it sit on the back of her tongue.

Dori gave the dwarf a look of disappointment and re-approach before leaning across the table to pat the girl's hand. To which she smiled and gulped the potato along with the lump forming in her throat.

"It's fine, really, I'm not ashamed." She said a little to quickly.

"Nor should you my deer," Bombur reassured her around what she hoped was a mouthful of cured meat.

"But she's not an elf!" Kili Mumbled.

"In their eyes half is enough to warrant hate." Fili said obviously ashamed of the actions of his kinsmen.

"To hell with what they think. You're a dwarf, you might not be of our blood line, but you grew in our halls, shared our bread and learned of our history. You're our den mate, our kin. No matter what others say you belong with us." Kili growled his drunken words spoken softly to make the point more heartfelt. Glancing sideways he held his mug up a little. Anneslyne nodded at his gesture and smiled.

"It's kind of you to say," she whispered still looking down at her plate, her hands balled into fists around the end of her tunic.

"He's right you know," Fili smiled brushing her platinum fringe behind her ear. "We're family,"

The hobbit listened in from afar and was intrigued by her heritage half elf. She was far too short for the other half to be human and although one would lean toward her being half dwarf she was still so short, her face soft and hairless.

Once finished the company took it upon themselves to clean up after. Anneslyne got stuck into carting the mugs into Mr Baggins's quaint little kitchen. Smiling as the others helped wash and scrape the dregs of food off plates. Her nose twitched as she listened to the faint and distressed sounds of Bilbo's complaining. She felt rather sorry for him, they had been invited but from what she had gathered not by the hobbit but by Gandalf the cheeky old man. She dodged gracefully as plates and forks whizzed by on her rout from the kitchen to the dining room and back again. This display seamed to disgruntle Mr Baggins even more and before long Kili began to make fun of the poor hobbit further in the form of a song, to which the rest of her kin joined with hearty healthy voices, she stayed mute for the duration of the song due to her injured voice but clapped and danced with them when she didn't have her hands full.

The joy filled ballad ended as the last of the dishes had been cleaned Anneslyne looked at the hobbits surprised face to see not a single plate, bottle, mug, or fork had been damaged in any way she couldn't help her own smile as she said.

"That's six gold pieces please,"

The hobbit stared at her in disbelief and before she could assure him she was kidding a knock from the front entrance caused her mirth and delight to be suddenly replaced with suspense and anticipation.

"He has come," Gandalf's voice resounded through the silent air the room had drowned in.

All in a rush the company raced toward the door, effectively knocking each other out of the way trying to reach its handle and be the one to greet Thorin, Anneslyne had not seen him in a long while, and although keen to greet him she was worried he would be disappointed in her failure of the incident in Moria.

Despite the racing and grappling of her kin it was Gandalf to open the little round door the cool crisp air floated down the hall, to breathe in her face gently along with the scent of wildflowers and tall wheat.

She watched as the older dwarf walked over the threshold into the little house, he seemed too rough for the quaint settings of the hobbit hole. She was jostled about as the company moved around her to greet their leader but she was frozen with anxiety. Fili's giant hand enveloped her own and she could feel the roughness on his fingers on her own as he pulled the girl with him as Kili walked behind her as a guard so she didn't skitter off. Thorin's misty blue eyes locked onto the three as they approached his stern smile slipping off his face as Fili and Kili brought her closer and he saw the marks of her mistreatment. His face hard like stone as he reached out and pulled her scarf further down to fully reveal the ugly bruising, his brow rose as he pulled it back into place.

"They should not have treated you so." He stated watching her with a fond curiosity as she bowed.

"I'm sorry," A blush hung in her cheeks she had failed him.

"It is not your fault. I should have gone myself, I should have never put that burden on you" He twiddled a strand of her starlight hair between his grubby fingers, silently studying the girl. Fili and Kili drew him out of his musings and he released the pale golden strands and began conversing with his nephews as they lead him into the dining room.

Anneslyne sighed walking towards the door, she needed fresh air.

Thorin watched from the corner of his eye as Anneslyne pulled her brown cloak off the peg next to the others and slipped out the door and into the cold night. He heaved a heavy sigh as he took a spoonful of the stew their host had been heating, wondering what on earth his ward would get herself into and hoping it wouldn't be trouble.


	2. Parents,Ponies and Pinwheels

Fili rolled over in the warm bed he shared with his brother, he had been dreaming of fighting beside his uncle and being crowned the champion of battle. His face itched somewhat from the rough pillow cases which adorned Thorin's large bed, but that was not what had awoken the youngling. The whispered yells of his uncles angered voice floated in from the half opened door, for a moment he thought Kili had gotten himself into trouble but a soft gurgled snort from the toddler beside him proved that to be untrue.

Quietly the child slipped from his bed, creeping on the tip of his toes so as not to wake the black haired Kili, as he slowly made his way into the hall he could hear Balin's voice calmly replying to his uncles slowly disintegrating yells from his vantage point he could clearly see both Balin and Thorin. The older of the two Dwarves held a bundle of blue-grey cloth against his chest and seemed to be protecting it from Thorin's intense gaze.

"What would you have me do Thorin?" He whispered scoldingly "Leave her in the cold to die?"

Thorin heaved a heavy sigh as he could not argue with Balin's kind heart, but he would not relent, who would care for it, be responsible for its actions surely Balin did not believe any among their kind would want the offspring of an elf let alone the abomination the older dwarf held so closely to his heart.

"You are right Balin, but she is an elf, what are we supposed to do with her?" His gravelled voice asked hoarsely. "She has no one, she will be ostracized, outcast."

"She has you now," Balin smiled, placing the bundle in Thorin's unsuspecting arms.

Thorin made a panicked noise in the back of his throat as he tried to steady the tiny babe, careful not to upset the child.

"You care for your sister's sons often enough, adding a little girl shouldn't be that much more of a task for you my lad," The elder chuckled patting Thorin's back.

Thorin stared up the dwarf with a feigned frown, it was as his uncle was gently bouncing the bundle that Fili found his curiosity had gotten the better of him and hoping he would not get in trouble as he stepped into the lowlight.

"Uncle?"

Thorin's eyes darted to the child as Fili came closer, Orbs of light blue looked up at the bundle of similar coloured cloth and Thorin leant down so that the little dwarf could see the strange baby.

Fili's eyes widened at the tiny creature with platinum curls and freckled cheeks, her pink pouted lips so small and delicate and pointed ears that made her look like a little pixie, she was so tiny and delicate.

"It's so little," He whispered in surprise, reaching out expertly to take the infant from his uncle holding her in the way he had held Kili when he was a Dwarfling.

"She's a baby Fili, did you expect her to be anything but small," Balin smiled as he placed the parchment he had found in her wrap on the table and stood beside the boy.

"Kili was never this small," He whispered looking at the elder. "What is she?"

Balin balked before patting the youngling on the back. "She is a halfblood of hobbit and elf,"

"Does she have a name?" Fili asked bouncing her slightly, It amazed Thorin and Balin at how little he cared about her mixed blood.

"The letter didn't say," Thorin whispered smiling softly as he sat back in the armchair behind him, glowing with a sense of pride as his nephew held the baby with such expertise.

"You should name her then," Fili smiled up at his uncle.

Thorin was surprised for a little while at being given the honour of naming something so precious, He scowled somewhat as he tried thinking up a name for the tiny baby, the letter she had been left with said she was a half-blood of elf and hobbit and strictly speaking the child shouldn't have lived.

Although Thorin held a grudge towards the elves he could not find it in his heart to hold the child accountable and Balin's idea seemed less and less ridiculous the more he thought on it. Girls names swam around his head but none seemed to fit the tiny child, Dis was a strong name but didn't seem suitable, not to mention his sister might be insulted if he named it after and Gertrude Didn't appeal either.

"What about Anneslyne?" Thorin asked after what seemed an age of completive silence in which both Balin and Fili had grown tired "for the great jewels of the water," He added patting the child's head.

"I like it, it's a pretty name uncle," His nephew yawned staring up at the Dwarven lord.

Thorin smiled as he pulled his nephew and the baby onto his lap, adjusting them so the baby was curled up in one arm and Fili against the other. Anneslyne's tiny eyes opened in time to catch a glimpse of Thorin's proud smile as he nodded, her toothless mouth cracked open as she sniffled and made a sad gurgling sound. Tears welled in the infants deep blue eyes as she threatened to cry.

"Shhh.. ." Thorin cooed bouncing the baby gently. "It's alright…Anneslyne ...Anneslyne I got you,"

The tears in her eyes slowly faded away as she looked at him his deep gravelly voice calmed the little creature with ease, Thorin found it quiet unsettling for an infant to have such comprehensive eyes, eyes the colour of the night sky when the lights played in the north. Fili reached out to the child patting her wrapped toes as he smiled lopsidedly.

"Hello Anneslyne, I'm Fili," He said quietly, grinning widely as the baby gurgled and fidgeted unexplainable excitedly.

"I think it's time you were asleep," Thorin murmured with a happy sigh.

"I think it would be time for all of us to be asleep," Balin nodded, Smiling with pride and surprise at Thorin's sudden fatherly instinct towards the orphaned baby.

Thorin walked Fili into the room they shared, Holding Anneslyne awkwardly as he tucked the young dwarf in next to his brother. The black haired toddler breathed deeply as he cuddled into Fili's side evidently not even noticing his brother's absence.

-That boy could sleep through an earthquake- Thorin thought as he lay in the bed next to them an arm outstretched so that Fili could nestle himself in the safety of his uncles shadow.

He placed Anneslyne in the crook of his shoulder so that the baby was resting against his chest, her deep eyes watched him as he watched her the two quietly observing one another in the late night chill before she slowly fell asleep her delicate hand outstretched as she grasped his beard for comfort while she slept.

Thorin chuckled as the babe finally fell asleep, her odd behaviour was more than amusing and he couldn't help wonder what type of person she would grow into, and what troubles she would cause him as she grew.

Anneslyne turned in her window bay bed in one of Bilbo's wonderfully decorated guest rooms as the dawn slowly approached. Her dark blue eyes opened with an almost audible flick of her long lashes as she watched the dark sky outside. She lay in the bed for a small while unsure of the time until the bright golden sun peaked over the rise and begin to tiptoe over the ridge, hair by hair, casting long thin fingers of light over the green pastures and grassy rooftops of the shire. The night sky was beginning to show signs of lighter purple and the stars had begun to fade ever so slightly as the half-blood rose from her lusciously pillowed bed.

Her bare feet crept along the floor to the form of her uncle, whose lined face was peacefully still as she gently roused him. Anneslyne was the lightest of sleepers which was why she was on dawn watch a hint of sunlight woke her right up. Thorin's right hand grabbed her wrist a little forcefully as he startled awake but as he recognised her loose curls and pale nightshift he calmed considerably and released her hand. In the low cut night shirt it was easy for him to see the extent of her bruised neck and chest, He reached out placing a hand over a bright bruise on her throat the same size and shape of a dwarves hand, the dark mark was almost a perfect match to his own; Which disturbed him.

"Thorin, it's Time to go," she whispered ignoring Thorin's clear distain for the injuries his kin had caused her.

The Dwarf lord nodded before sitting up in his bed as Anneslyne moved to the sleeping company members on the floor, it was pleasant for each to be awoken with a little shake and cheerful good morning from the strange beauty before they began to get ready.

Kili and Fili grumbled as she leant over them, whispering a soft and threatening

"Get up before I kick you"

Which she only reserved for them. Usually the brothers were the first she woke up mostly because she couldn't wriggle out from between them without resorting to strength or even violent ends. Fili's day blue eyes cracked open a sliver as he smiled lopsidedly. The sight of his untamed bed head and sleep beard made her chuckle.

"Morning m'lady," He teased, Smirking when Kili grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the makeshift cloak bed.

"Oh for gods sakes," She grumbled as the two cuddled her in the warmth of their teasing, if not suffocating affection. Even though she was the youngest she was no doubt the most mature when it came to her duty

"Let me go, I have to go into the other room and wake the others," she hissed.

Kili chuckled a "nope" as the two dug their prickly chins into the sides of her neck, which hurt a lot more than the two had meant it to, she was still bruised and raw from her beatings and the brothers were quiet forgetful when it came to these things. The little woman growled trying to free herself from her den brothers as Thorin, who was already fully clothed and armoured grasped her outstretched hand and pulled her free.

"Let her do her job," he grumbled with a fleeting smirk before dumping his nephew's things onto them.

Anneslyne smiled at the sounds of her brothers indignant groans as she slunk down the wonderfully furnished hall almost laughing outright when she heard Fili's horror at having Kili's socks dumped onto his face; she washed their clothes sometimes when she did her own so she knew how foul the garments would have been. The young half-blood crept into one of the darker guest rooms with no windows and woke up the rest of their party silently. Ori was a little groggy and confused when he woke up so she had to sit with him a minuet to remind the youngest of where he was before returning to her room to get ready.

Thorin and most of the others were already standing in the drawing room when she came out a few minutes later, The sun had just fully breached over the hills in the distance as she stepped through the arched doorway when Balin rounded on her cheerfully.

"Come along Anneslyne, you and I must away before the rest," The elder said brightly before leading her into the early morning.

It was only after the two had passed the second little round door on their way into the valley that Anneslyne asked Balin what they were doing, setting off before the others.

"Well my dear, you came here on foot did you not," Balin smiled as they rounded one of the many bends that lead to the market place.

"I bartered most of my way here by wagon," The girl admitted softly.

"Well walking by foot to the mountain just won't do," He nodded firmly and Anneslyne realised he was under the intention of buying her a pony and was glad for it. She was not ridding double with Fili or Kili ever again.

Once in the early workings of the market place Anneslyne was again overrun with the desire to live in a place this beautiful and joyous, the baker seemed to be just opening up shop and the delicious smells of melting butter and baking bread were beginning to warm the chilled air, A young woman with dark springy curls was starting to put her cheese wares up for the day; Bree, Cheddar and huge wheels of Bulfass. She nodded to those who passed her awkwardly, Their cheerful cries of "good morning" and "Hello" made her feel a little daunted although Balin seemed to enjoy the happy atmosphere and greeted each with a cheery "Mornin'."

When they arrived at the livestock auctions she was almost overwhelmed by how kind all the hobbits were, she'd even been offered a free sample of some smoked cod which she had shared with Balin and in truth it had tasted very good.

The selection in rideable pony's wasn't really varied, Most were work horses built toughly with long days of ploughing fields and carting goods a few too old to pull a wheel barrow let alone carry a person.

The mount they chose was a young piebald which was used to having a little fat hobbit sitting on it, so the half-blood would have been easy cargo for the creature.

"Her name's Dalphine," smiled the old hobbit as he handed Anneslyne the reigns. "Good strong horse, little stubborn sometimes, but a good lass," he added as Balin paid him.

"Hello Dalphine," Anneslyne cooed as she stroked the piebald's long nose. The little pony looked at her with brown eyes that almost begged to be galloping through fields.

Balin lead the way further down the valley and towards the east woods where Thorin had agreed to meet them, they spent most of the journey in silence although Anneslyne respected Balin greatly they did not have much to talk about which they had not already or which they hadn't deemed the other ready to hear.

Balin and the others had pegged the ponies nearby in the woods and had walked the rest of the way to Bilbo's house, but apparently it was all for naught: the tales she had grown up on had been too much for the homely man and he had refused the offer of wealth to be safe with his ornaments. Although it did not surprise her she was a little disappointed he was not going to accompany them.

The two rounded the corner with Dalphine in tow in time to see the others arriving from the northern pass. Fili and Kili raced over wide smiles plastered over their silly faces.

"Anneslyne do you think Bilbo will come?" Kili asked immediately.

"What? No of course not…why?" She countered suspiciously walking her pony closer to the others.

Fili looked at her almost crestfallen.

"You don't think he'll show?" he asked in his pleasantly deep voice. " not even a little?"

"No," She stated again looking at Kili "Why do you both keep asking me that,"

"We'll that'd be b'cause of the money involved," Bifur smirked jingling his pouch of coins.

Anneslyne stared at them with a small pout, her opinions on gambolling varied but for the most part she thought it was a stupid waste of good coin, her brothers of course disagreed.


End file.
